Tablet computers are a main trend of computers. More and more people uses table computer to replace general used personal computers or notebook computers. To well protect the tablet computer, iPad Smart Cover is developed for protecting screens of the iPads. The backside of the iPad is not covered by the iPad Smart Cover. However in many applications of the iPads, tablet computers are needed to stand at a desired orientation for displaying. Generally, the user must get a supporter to support the tablet computer or take it at hand. However this is inconvenient for users.
Thus there is an eager demand for a device which can be used both as a cover and a supporter of a tablet computer so that the tablet computer can be protected well and also be stood at a desire orientation.